Ojo por ojo
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Cuando Finlandia llegó a la reunión con un ojo morado, de inmediato fue obvio quién era el responsable.


Segunda cosa q subo en mis vacaciones! A poco no soy genial? Más SuxFin por q nunca hay suficientes fics de ellos y necesitan mas amor! Intenté poner algo de Seme!Finland tbn, juzguen ustedes XD

Espero subir mas cosas luego, definitivamente voy a aprovechar mi tiempo libre al máximo! XDDD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben verdad? T.T**

* * *

-¡Finlandia!

Estonia corrió hasta llegar a un lado de su amigo, quien aparentemente no lo había escuchado.

-Bueno días, Tino-lo saludó alegremente- Quería saber si…

Se volvió lentamente para mirarlo y Estonia no pudo completar la frase. En lugar de eso, se detuvo de golpe, contemplándolo horrorizado y con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

- Pe-pero…-alcanzó a balbucear apenas, ignorando el suspiro de resignación proveniente del finlandés- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Qué te pasó!-le gritó mientras señalaba el circulo morado que rodeaba uno de sus ojos.

-¿Esto?-sonrió forzadamente mientras señalaba el golpe-Fue un accidente. Se ve peor de lo que realmente es.

-¿Có-cómo…?

Esta vez fue interrumpido al sentir un aura obscura cargada de tristeza y culpabilidad cerca. Venía de Suecia, quien tenía la vista fija en el piso y se veía completamente deprimido. Finlandia lo miró preocupado.

-Fue un accidente, en serio-dijo más bien para el sueco que para Estonia.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que llegaron a la reunión, y ya todas las naciones hablaban del "accidente" de Finlandia y el papel de Suecia en el mismo. A pesar de que Tino desmentía insistentemente los rumores que no habían tardado nada en empezar a formarse sobre la verdadera razón del porqué de su ojo morado, sus esfuerzos eran en vano, en parte debido a la actitud del mismo Berwald, quien tan sólo atinaba a permanecer callado y parecía deprimirse más cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo al respecto. Pronto fue obvio quién había sido el responsable y las especulaciones y chismes no hicieron más que aumentar.

-¿¡Por qué les resulta tan difícil aceptar que fue sólo un accidente!

Y esa era la verdad.

La noche anterior, Finlandia había ido a buscar a Suecia a su estudio, para avisarle que la cena ya estaba lista. Tras encontrar la puerta cerrada y haber tocado un par de veces, finalmente obtuvo un "Ah'ra voy" de parte del sueco. Se disponía a ir a buscar a Sealand, cuando notó que uno de los juguetes del niño estaba tirado en el suelo justo fuera del estudio.

-No tiene remedio-dijo sonriendo resignado a la vez que se agachaba para recogerlo, temiendo que Su-san pudiera tropezar y lastimarse.

No notó cuando la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y tampoco alcanzó a escuchar el grito de advertencia de su hijo. Todo fue demasiado rápido.

-¡T'no!

-¡Mamá!

De pronto fue empujado al suelo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su ojo derecho, al mismo tiempo que padre e hijo corrían preocupados hacia él.

Todavía sabiéndose el centro de la indeseada atención, un muy fastidiado Tino decidió dejar de desmentir los rumores que circulaban por todo el salón y en lugar de eso, enfocarse en reconfortar a Berwald, quien desde el accidente no había hecho otra cosa que pedirle disculpas y sentirse miserable y culpable.

-Nosotros sabemos lo que realmente pasó, yo sé que fue un accidente. ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás?

Le sonrió cálidamente e intentó tomar su mano, pero el sueco simplemente lo esquivó y desvió la mirada a otra parte, no creyéndose digno de la compasión y bondad de su querida esposa tras haberlo lastimado.

-Su-san…-musitó suavemente Finlandia.

Ahora se sentía más herido que antes y no era precisamente por el golpe.

En casa, la situación estaba lejos de mejorar.

El pequeño Sealand había decidido que como su madre se había lastimado por recoger uno de sus juguetes, también tenía su parte de culpabilidad y terminó por encerrarse en su habitación. Si en verdad tenía que salir, lo hacía cubierto por una gran caja.

Por su parte, Suecia simplemente evitaba cualquier contacto con su esposa, a tal grado que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Finlandia ni a estar en la misma habitación con él a solas.

Claro que podía entender que se sintieran responsables por lo que le había pasado, pero no los culpaba y mucho menos estaba enojado con ellos. Si bien el que llevaran las cosas tan al extremo si lo hacía sentirse ligeramente molesto.

-Y es que ambos son tan_ tercos_…

Con énfasis especial en la última palabra.

Habían pasado dos días desde el golpe, mismo que ya había comenzado a desaparecer, y todo seguía igual. Finlandia tuvo que cenar solo de nuevo, dado que su familia lo seguía evitando y ya estaba empezando a temer seriamente que aquel comportamiento no fuera a terminar pronto.

Primero fue a hablar con Sealand.

-¡Sea-kun!-llamó a la puerta-Peter, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó suavizando su tono lo más posible, como una forma de probarle que no estaba enojado.

Luego de un muy largo silencio y tras comprobar que la puerta no estaba cerrada, entró de todas formas.

Se asustó un poco al ver que no había nadie dentro, incluso llegando a temer que por lo mal que se sentía, el niño hubiera intentado huir. Entonces escuchó un sonido proveniente de una gran caja de cartón y suspiró aliviado.

-¿Peter?-volvió a llamarlo-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿podrías salir por favor?

Al no obtener respuesta, se sentó a su lado.

-Peter, quiero que me escuches-extendió un brazo con la intención de abrazarlo, o más bien, a la caja donde se ocultaba, pero al final optó por darle unos leves golpecitos- Necesito que sepas que no estoy enojado contigo…-guardó silencio esperando algún comentario de parte del niño, pero nuevamente no pasó nada-No sé por qué no me crees-suspiró- ¿Acaso me he portado tan mal contigo como para que pienses ya no quiero saber nada de ti?

-E-es que…-se escuchó un suave murmullo y Finlandia tuvo que acercarse más para entender lo que decía- Mamá es una persona maravillosa y muy buena, por eso Sea-kun se siente mal por haberlo lastimado. Y papá también está triste por eso.

-Tampoco estoy enojado con Su-san y te aseguro que luego hablaré con él, pero primero necesito saber si vas a estar bien.

Sintió un inmenso alivio al ver que Peter finalmente salía de la caja.

-Lo siento-dijo el pequeño todavía algo temeroso a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza-Si hubiera recogido mis juguetes cuando me dijiste, no te habrías lastimado.

-¿Prometes ser más ordenado de ahora en adelante?

-¡Sí mamá!

-No soy…-se arrepintió y no completó la frase, pensando que decirle al niño que no debía de llamarlo mamá luego del trago amargo que acababan de pasar, era todo menos una buena idea-En fin, se hace tarde y tienes que ir a dormir.

-¡Sea-kun limpiará su cuarto primero!

Sealand se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a recoger todos los juguetes, libros y papeles que estaban en el piso de su habitación. Finlandia lo observó complacido, pensando que después de todo algo bueno había salido de su accidente y que por lo menos, uno de los miembros su familia había regresado a la normalidad.

-No los encuentro…-la pequeña nación señaló dos espacios vacíos en su librero, uno en el estante donde estaban sus figuras de acción y otro donde guardaba sus carritos de juguete.

-Mañana te ayudaré a buscarlos, ¿está bien?-esperó a que Sealand se acomodara en la cama para luego arroparlo y besarlo en la frente-Dulces sueños, Peter.

-¿Mamá…?

Se volvió al escuchar que lo llamaban y por un momento temió que el niño todavía se sintiera preocupado o triste.

-¿Qué pasará con papá?

-Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él-le sonrió para calmarlo- Ya no te preocupes, prometo que todo va a estar bien.

Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra cumplir su promesa.

Si convencer a Sealand había sido difícil, con Suecia sería diez veces más complicado.

Berwald, mientras tanto, se encontraba en la sala, sintiéndose completamente deprimido si no es que más.

Se suponía que debía proteger a su esposa. Se suponía que debía cuidarlo y velar por su bienestar, que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. Y a pesar de todo, había fallado. Él mismo lo había lastimado.

Sabía que era el único culpable, a pesar de lo que decía el pequeño Sealand (y en ese punto recordó que su hijo también se sentía triste por su culpa). Porque debía de haber sido más cuidadoso al abrir la puerta y debía de haberse imaginado que Finlandia todavía seguía fuera del estudio.

Cada vez que miraba el rostro de su quería esposa, notaba ese horrible círculo morado rodeando su ojo derecho y recordaba su fracaso. Inevitablemente volvía a pedirle disculpas, pero eso no bastaba para hacer desaparecer su culpa, lo que era aún peor, era saber que Tino no le guardaba ningún rencor. En lugar de eso le había dirigido una de sus más tiernas sonrisas y le había dicho "Está bien, fue sólo un accidente". Se deprimió más ante el recuerdo. Para nada era digno de tener una esposa tan gentil y compasiva a su lado.

De pronto, por su mente cruzó la imagen de Finlandia parado en la puerta tomando a Sealand de la mano, mientras que con la otra disponible se las ingeniaba para cargar tanto una maleta como una jaula donde llevaba a Hana-Tamago, para luego verlo volverse y escucharlo decir: "¡Su-san es muy malo conmigo, ya no te quiero!" y desaparecer a mitad de la noche, para luego nunca más volverlo a ver.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Y si Tino en verdad decidía marcharse?

Tan ocupado estaba sintiéndose miserable, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su esposa se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

-Su-san…-lo llamó suavemente y el aludido levantó la cabeza, sobresaltándose ligeramente-Su-san, tenemos que hablar. Por favor, acércate.

Se quedó completamente paralizado. Seguramente Finlandia había ido a comunicarle que pensaba irse muy lejos y nunca más regresar.

-Berwald, por favor acércate-habló nuevamente Tino en tono de súplica mientras colocaba su expresión más tierna. No era un recurso que le gustara emplear muy seguido (porque le hacía sentir como una verdadera esposa controlando a su marido), pero la situación ameritaba medidas desesperadas- Ven aquí-con la mirada indicó el lugar a su lado y Suecia obedeció, moviéndose apenas unos pocos centímetros- Más cerca-se movió otro poco- Más…-volvió a correrse un poco, pero en cuanto su mano rozó la de su esposa, regresó a su lugar inicial. Y con ello, la paciencia del finlandés se esfumó por completo.

En un acto desesperado, realmente desesperado, Tino se lanzó sobre Berwald, tumbándolo en el sofá y usando ambas manos para sujetarle las muñecas sobre la cabeza. Aprovechó el shock en el que estaba sumido el sueco para besarlo en los labios con muy poca delicadeza.

-¿A-ahora…sí v-vas…vas a oírme?-le preguntó sonrojándose una vez que recuperó el aliento y el otro asintió torpemente-Bien…-soltó su agarre, pero todavía permaneció sobre él, como una forma para detenerlo por si intentaba escapar- Ya hablé con Peter y ya está tranquilo, ahora sólo necesito que tú-lo señaló, incrustándole el dedo índice en el pecho- entiendas que fue un accidente, sólo un _**accidente**_ –tomó el rostro de Suecia con sus manos, quien hasta ese entonces había evitado mirarlo- Por favor, créelo. Yo lo sé, Peter lo sabe y en verdad sería muy feliz si tú lo comprendieras también.

-P'ro…-tras unos minutos de silencio que a Tino le parecieron eternos, finalmente escuchó la voz de Berwald- Te l'stimé…

-¿Tanto tiempo viviendo juntos y no me conoces, Su-san?-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- No soy tan débil como aparento, esto no es nada. He sufrido…hemos sufrido cosas peores, esto no es nada. Y además ya casi no se nota, ¿ves?-señaló su ojo derecho, ahora la marca era de un color amarillo ocre.

Sintió la intensa y penetrante mirada del sueco inspeccionándolo cuidadosamente. A cualquier otra nación seguramente le habría producido escalofríos, más no a Finlandia. Sabía que Su-san sólo estaba preocupado por él.

Con sumo cuidado, Berwald alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro, más específicamente, el lugar del golpe. Tino volvió a sonrojarse.

-Te lo pondré de esta forma: supongamos que hubiera sido al revés, que yo te hubiera golpeado a ti sin querer. ¿Te habrías enojado conmigo?

-N'nca p'dría en'jarme c'ntigo-contestó inmediatamente, rodeando la cintura del finlandés con sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo-Te amo.

-Pues así es como me siento-le sonrió, esperando convencerlo de una vez por todas y tomando la oportunidad para acercarse más a él, hasta que tan sólo unos escasos milímetros los separaban de un beso- Yo también te amo. Y más te vale dejar de dudar de mí de esa manera, o en verdad me enojaré.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo al sueco. Nunca era bueno cuando su linda, tierna y adorable esposa se enojaba. Terminó por asentir enérgicamente, lo que ocasionó que Tino soltara una risita, feliz de que la tensión entre ambos hubiera desaparecido y aprovechando después para juntar sus labios con los de Berwald.

Empezaron a intercambiar algunas caricias que poco a poco fueron aumentando de intensidad y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad (que tuvo que ser mucha, puesto que luego de todo lo que había pasado en verdad extrañaba sentir el toque de Suecia), Finlandia se separó pesadamente, sabiendo que si no se detenían pronto, corrían el riesgo de una cierta pequeña nación con uniforme de marinerito los descubriera durmiendo en el sofá a la mañana siguiente, y en una posición bastante comprometedora además.

-Vamos a la cama, ¿sí?- se levantó, permitiéndole al otro que hiciera lo mismo. Y entonces algo llamó su atención- ¿Podrías adelantarte?

Berwald asintió y tras besarlo rápidamente en la mejilla, se dispuso a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Tino entonces recogió uno de los juguetes perdidos de Peter, una figura de acción que sobresalía de debajo del sofá.

-Aquí está uno-dijo en tono triunfal- Pero…creo que también había perdido otra cosa…¡AH!

Un fuerte ruido lo hizo volverse de golpe, justo a tiempo para ver a Suecia cayendo de las escaleras y ser golpeado en la cabeza por un carrito rojo de juguete, el mismo objeto que lo había hecho tropezar y que su hijo no había podido encontrar.

-¡Su-san!-Finlandia corrió preocupado a su lado.

-¡Papá!-gritó Sealand, quien acababa de salir de su habitación a toda prisa tras oír el estruendo- ¡Papá!

-¡Su-san…! Oh por Dios…

-¡Hey Sve!

Dinamarca corrió hacia Suecia, quien ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo, en lugar de eso empezó a caminar más deprisa y le indicó en silencio a su esposa que hiciera lo mismo, esperando que el molesto danés no pudiera interceptarlos, pero no fue así.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás huyendo de mí-le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ignorando al incomodo finlandés a su lado- Quería decirte que…¡Oh por Dios!-lo soltó de golpe y lo contempló horrorizado, reacción que fue imitada luego por Noruega e Islandia, quienes acababan de llegar- ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasó!

Suecia se veía bastante mal. Tenía la cabeza vendada, el ojo izquierdo morado y el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo. Suspiró resignado y miró a Finlandia, quien lucía bastante preocupado.

-Fue un ac'idente.

-¿Pe-pero cómo…?

De pronto centraron su atención en la nación de ojos violetas a su lado, quien tan sólo atinó a reír nerviosamente.

-En s'rio, fue s'lo un ac'idente-repitió, esperando con ello convencerlos de que dejaran en paz a su esposa y que no se hicieran una idea equivocada.

Y esa mañana, cuando vieron llegar a Suecia en un estado tan lamentable, para todos fue obvio quién había sido el responsable y ninguna explicación razonable ni mirada intimidante podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Mientras tanto, Tino había comenzado a sentirse algo culpable. Quizás si hubiera ido con Berwald la noche anterior, hubiera podido ver el juguete a tiempo y Su-san no se habría lastimado. Peter había vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación, jurando una y otra vez que sería más ordenado y que nunca jamás volvería a dejar sus cosas tiradas por ahí. Berwald, por su parte, decidió tener una larga plática con su familia al llegar a casa, esperando convencerlos de que sólo había sido un muy desafortunado accidente, que pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera y que nadie tenía la culpa de nada.

Oh sí, iba a ser una muy larga plática.

* * *

Amo a Suecia con todo mi corazón! Es q es tan cute...

**Cultura general:** Una equimosis se da por una ruptura de los vasos sanguíneos que le dan a la piel una coloración característica y se distingue del hematoma porq no hay inflamación. La equimosis va del color morado (días 1-3), al azul (4-6), verde (7-12) y finalmente al amarillo obscuro (13-21 días).

Como son naciones, por eso el golpe de Finlandia cambió tan rápido de color, pienso q no tardaría mucho en sanar XDDD….ok, dejaré de hablar de la escuela por un rato...

**REVIEWS PLZ? 8D**


End file.
